Thanksgiving
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Ponyboy comes home for Thanksgiving with a guest. Boys are thankful for what they still have. Pony is in his second year of college.


I know this isn't the update a lot of you were looking for from me. Sadly my writing style has changed yet again so picking up were I had left off on pretty much all my old works is hard. I MIGHT(And that is a VERY big might) do another Thanksgiving chapter but with all the boys there(Yes that means Dallas and Johnny). And possible two Christmas ones. I will see. I have been writing some of my works down before typing them up. Also, I didn't use a beta. Spelling should be much better in this story than in past. Please let me know what you think, flames will be accept, and trolls can go into the mountains. I have notes at the bottom please read them!

Since tomorrow is Thanksgiving(in Canada anyways) I figured I'd post this now.

I don't own anyone but the girls. Happy Thanksgiving in advance to all my American readers :) I wrote this last year to post put forgot about it….

—x—

Thanksgiving

—x—

"Ponyboy are you sure it's alright that I come over for Thanksgiving?" A red-haired girl questioned as Ponyboy drove back to Tulsa. "It's fine. Darry, and Soda always makes a big meal. Besides you can meet Steve, Two-bit and Ruby. I'm sure she will be there too."

Nodding her head and looking out the window seeing snowflakes as they fall into the mid-afternoon. Looking out the corn of his eye Ponyboy turned on the radio and turned it up some. Elvis was signing 'Blue Christmas'. "I'll have a bluuuue Christmas without yoouuu." She sang along. Her voice was amazing.

Ponyboy laughed at her and smiled at her as he slowed down coming off the ramp. "Looks like I'm going to have to take you home with me. For Christmas break." He laughed as she lend over and kissed his cheek.

"I'd like that. Again, would your brothers be okay with it?"

"We can ask them when we get there." As he turned the radio down once more, "I don't want you speeding the holidays alone. Besides," He looked over at her. "it will give us time to unwind from studying."

"You're just too sweet. How on Earth are you not taken yet?" Ponyboy laughed as he went down a side street. Looking out the window she could tell it wasn't' the greatest places of all. Pulling down another side street before stopping in front of his childhood home. "Here we are. Ready to meet my family?" As he looked at her.

"I guess…" She took a breath and smiled at him and picked up her purse off the floor, before sliding out of the truck as Ponyboy came around the truck.

"I still don't see how you can be warm in just a sweater." As he zipped his coat up as they walked up the walkway.

"I grew up in a colder climate." She said smiling some at him.

"Right. East cost in Canada." As they got to the porch Pony opened the door and walked in. "I'm home!" He called out, as he came in.

"Hurry in before you let the heat out!" Darry called from the kitchen.

"I brought a friend with me too." As the young girl walked in, and Pony shut the door behind her.

"What's his name?" Soda called from the kitchen.

Ponyboy shrugged his shoulders and looked at the girl and nodded trying not to laugh she called out, "Brianna." As she took off her boots both Darry and Soda came into the living room and looked at them.

"Ponyboy you should have told us you were bring a girl." Soda said grinning at his younger brother whom was rubbing his neck.

"Nice to meet you Brianna, I'm Darry, Ponyboy's oldest brother. Please take a seat. Don't mind the mess." Darry said waving to the couch.

"Yea, since Ponyboy's gone all silent I'm his other big brother Soda." Soda said grinning. "Yup sit any where's you'd like. Just not the lazy boy." Soda said as he rushed back into the kitchen with a slight limp, followed by Darry.

"Steve, Two-Bit and Ruby will be here any minute." Darry said poking his head back out into the living room. "So were going to need an extra chair."

"Alright, I'll show Brianna around while getting it." As Pony lend Brianna out of the living room and down the hall, Darry went back to the potato's making sure they were cooking all right. "What is with you guys and red-heads." Darry asked while looking at Soda. Grinning Soda looked at his brother. "Don't know." As he mashed the turnip up while Darry took the now boiling potato's off the burner and drained the water.

"Something smells good." A female voice rang out as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Ruby." Soda smiled at her. Ruby Two-Bit's younger sister by just a few years. She was just a hair taller than Soda with mid-back red hair and grey eyes.

"Food almost ready?" Questioned Steve as he came into the kitchen.

"Almost," Darry said as he took the turnip from Soda and gave him the potato's to do.

"See the trucks out there. Kid made it home in one piece?" Two-Bit asked as he took a seat a crossed from Soda while Ruby sat next to Soda, while Steve had taken the seat on the other side of him.

"Sodapop did you have to put all that stuff on the chair?" Pony questioned as he walked is carrying the chair and sat it down. Brianna followed him into the kitchen and blinked at all the new faces.

"Guys, this is Brianna. My girlfriend." Darry looked over at him as well as the others. Two-Bit started laughing. " 'Bout time you got one."

Rolling his eyes at his friend , "You must be Two-Bit… Right?" Brianna asked looking at the young man sitting down.

Jumping from her seat Ruby went and hugged him, and let him go she smiled at Brianna who gave her a questionable look. "I walked by this boy twice a week in his first year and not a single 'hello'. His brother called me more." As she took a seat back down. Rolling his eyes Pony sat down at the table next to Two-Bit, and Brianna sat on his other side.

"Soda can you get the drinks." Darry said while taking the turkey out of the oven before setting the roaster on the stove.

"Sure thing Dar." As Soda stood up and started to get glasses down on the counter, while Pony stood up and got he plates and utensils out and set them down on the table. "Water good for everyone?" Soda asked as he started to fill some glasses.

A course of 'sure' was what he heard and he finished filling up the seven glasses, before setting them on the table. Darry had started to tear apart the turkey and setting it on the plater before mixing up the juices from everything and added some flour to the mixture, before mixing it.

"Self serve." Darry said looking over at the table seeing his friends were just setting there, and he mixed the gravy up some more. The Two-Bit, and Steve started to get up while Brianna and Ruby stayed sitting down.

"Why you all dressed up Steve?" Ruby asked looking to the older boy, who was putting small amounts of food on his plate. She had her hand resting on her hand. Steve looked at her, "I got plans with Evie after." Before taking a seat. Ruby stood up to get hers as Soda sat down without his plate. "I'll get yours." She said and kissed his cheek. Once Ruby had food on both before taking her seat and setting Soda's in front of him. Pony and Brianna both got some food and took their seats. Darry got his food last night after slaving away all day to make it, and took his place next to Steve and Two-Bit.

"So what's everyone thankful for this year?" Ruby asked as she swallowed some turnip.

"My health!"Two-Bit laughed before he shovelled food into his mouth. The guys laughed while Ruby and Brianna smiled.

"For being alive." Soda and looking at Ruby and held her hand.

"That and Evie." Steve stated while nodding to his buddy.

"That I have my two brothers both here." Darry said, while looking at Soda then to Pony. "Just seeing my family healthy as I can be." Pony said, and eyed his brothers, "What about you Ruby?" Soda asked looking at her.

"I'm thankful for starting a new life here in Tulsa with my charming boyfriend." As she kissed Soda's cheek.

Brianna chewed on her food as everyone said what they were thankful for, "What about you Brianna?" Brianna look to her right at Ruby she looked at her plate and back up feeling eyes on her. "Guys quit starin'." Pony muttered.

"Ponyboy." Brianna said smiling, "I'm most thankful for meeting Ponyboy." As she smiled at the older girl.

—x—

1:Soda has a limp due to an injury he got while he was overseas fight in Vietnam.

-x-

1: Ruby is Two-Bit's younger sister. I have same age as Soda and Steve. Although her birthday is Dec.15(I did a a random birthday for the month of Dec.)

2: Ruby's hair is deep bright red that goes just below her shoulders.

3: Ruby and Soda have been dating for almost two years.

4: She went to school for massage therapy.

5: She's over the moon for Soda.

6: She is not big bust, or slutty.

-x-

1: Brianna is named after one of my best friends.

2: She is also based on said friend. Other than age. Duh.

3: Brianna has strawberry blond hair.

4: She has a FABULOUS signing voice.(like I said she is based of a person)

5: She is in her second year of college.

6: She is an orphan.(the character. Not my friend)

7: her birthday is Nov.5

—x—

Thanks for reading!


End file.
